Raxycodium Consensus
Government The Raxycodium Consensus'' ''is a materialistic form of democracy, governed according to principles based on rationality and scientific theory. Scientific progress is considered the ultimate achievement in Raxycodian society, and most members of government are accomplished scientists. Their rational view of the galaxy has led to their belief that no one race is inherently superior to any other, and that religious belief systems lead inherently to conflict and discrimination. As such, they have made it their mission to 'enlighten' other empires as to the folly of faith and the superiority of logical thought. The current government is aggressive in expanding the borders of the Consensus, establishing colonies dangerously close to the borders of nearby empires, which may cause friction later down the line. Culture The Raxycodia value logic and reason above all else, and scientists are revered in their culture. Things such as art, fine cooking, literature, and philosophy are considered 'lesser' subjects, and those who pursue them are often looked down upon as a result. Because of this, the Raxycodian culture is what many in the Alliance would describe as 'bland'. In addition, because of their austere nature, the Raxycodians import very few luxury goods, making them a less valuable trading partner. However, research grants with the Consensus are sure to yield impressive results. Due to being plantoids, the Raxycodium have a deep connection to nature and other types of plant life, this has also given them the reputation of being some of the bests gardeners and botanists in the galaxy, something the Raxycodium themselves view as a symbol of pride and is an important part of their culture. Their disdain towards religion comes from their early history, during which they had to pay tribute to the Kel-azaan Holy Mandate, who were a theocratic empire during this time. The Holy Mandate frequently discriminated against the Raxycodium during this period, but relations have greatly improved since then. However, the Raxycodium came to view religion in a negative light afterwards, focusing on science and technology rather than spiritualism. Due to their materialist view of the universe, they came to view that no sentient being is inherently superior to anyone else, creating an attitude of egalitarianism in their species. They are also always open to new ideas from other species and culture, believing that concepts and ideas from other species will help them speed up their technological advancement and that concepts from a perspective other than their own will only bring benefits to their species and culture. Military The Raxycodium fleet relies not on numbers or the skill of their commanders, but rather on using highly advanced and deadly weaponry. Because of this, the average Raxycodium admiral or captain will be less skilled than their Alliance or Republic counterparts. Although they believe that a sufficient technological edge makes the outcome of any battle all but inevitable, the Consensus fleet may prove exceedingly easy to outmaneuver on both a strategic and tactical level, rendering it nearly worthless as a defense force. Some settlers on recently colonized planets in the Neutral Zone have taken to raiding passing Republic and Alliance convoys, though they always do so with unpainted ships and have thus far avoided being traced back to the Consensus government. These 'raiders' have likely gained more experience on their raids than the highest Raxycodium commander. In a pinch, these militia forces could be drawn upon to bolster the Consensus main fleet. Category:Empires